This invention relates to a composition that is useful as an antistatic agent for polyester fibers, and to polyester fibers containing the composition.
It is known in the art to produce synthetic fibers containing antistatic agents. The agents reduce the electrostatic propensity of the fibers. Antistatic agents have been previously added to terephthalate polyester textile fibers: for example, in Example 8 of Alderson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,676, N-alkyl polycarbonamide is added to a molten terephthalate polyester just prior to spinning the polyester. The N-alkyl polycarbonamide forms elongated striations in the polyester filament, and the filament has antistatic properties.
The use of antistatic agents as a core for synthetic filaments is also known in the art; see, for example, Samuelson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,473, wherein the antistatic agent is N-alkyl polyamide, polyether-ester or an ionically modified polymer such as one containing a phosphonium salt as part of the polymer chain.
Other antistatic agents have also been employed in fibers. These agents are added to the molten polymer prior to spinning and form striations in the fiber. See, for example, Magat et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,898 where a poly(alkylene ether) is added to a molten polyamide, and the mixture spun into fibers.